


bye-bye relationship

by CrimsonDream



Series: Was it all worth it? [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDream/pseuds/CrimsonDream
Summary: 2017。
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/José Mourinho
Series: Was it all worth it? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913587
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

很多事发生前Pep都早有预感，潜意识的推论告诉他，有些事注定要是这副模样。

而这和设想是不同的。

他早已不再设想未来，因为很多假设不会发生。恰好相反，更多时候，那些他从未想过的可能正在一件一件变成现实。

老穆里尼奥先生去世的时候，他给Jose发过短信，慰问节哀。当时对方还能回复说谢谢，现在他发多少条都没用了。

很多人往往会忽略简单的事实，就像一个浅薄，卑鄙，粗俗无理又反复无常的人是无法征服年轻的诺坎普国王的。那些日后让Jose被人憎恨的东西，最开始都无损Pep陷进去的理由。

Lucho站在最佳观众席上。他聪明地既爱Jose，也爱Pep，更聪明的是只爱到边界线前便适可而止，就像他有一次指着客厅正中间的金貘，嘲笑Jose一直不肯接受而Pep从来没得到过一样。

Pep伸开双臂，拥抱老友，Lucho有不知道的事，他不怪他。那是一个Pep自己也记不清楚的午后，他们一小波人出门找乐子。Pep以为Jose会跟上，但他没有动，选择站在门口。Pep隔着玻璃看他的背影，半步也没有踏进来的意思。

他们所有人的界线，从最开始就划分得完全不同。

退休后，Pep不再频繁走动。他像个普通居民那样每天眺望巴塞罗那的海，参观诺坎普的游客开始有人认不出他是谁。

很多人他上一次见还是在弗格森爵士的葬礼上，黑鸦压着，是麦子被收割的时候。

小穆里尼奥先生担起了一切，他不知道什么时候长得足够肩宽腿长，一双眉目更像母亲。如果Jose有一座铜像，大概会比杂志上P过的照片更不像他。不过没关系，无论什么领域，总有克里斯蒂亚诺希望自己无法超越。

扶柩人轮不到他，最后留下来啜泣的也轮不到他。他也无所谓，只是散场时走的略晚一点，假装没什么特别，也没什么关系——或者根本不用假装，毕竟鲁伊-法利亚只有一个。

人立不立Flag都会死。Jose总是狠心的那个，毫无预警先走掉的那个。他不对Pep道别，Pep也拿不到自己想要的解释。一直是这样，所有人垂着头站在雨里，注视表面光滑平整的黑色大理石墓碑。

一个人没法说两声嗨，但是一个人可以说两个拜，bye-bye，再见，永别，或者其他什么。

毕竟他们就连所下的地狱可能都不是同一个。

FIN.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我的笔记告诉我，当时是你鸟带法利亚去看你瓜打科曼。  
> 可以，这很巴塞罗那。
> 
> ~~然后你鸟接着打切尔西好像被老板赛后约饭了。~~

至今为止，他只丢过两分。伊蒂哈德，Jose降临的那一场，坐在观众席上，居高临下注视他在边线。

Pep不记得对方以这种视角看过自己，不过他不好奇自己在Jose眼里的形象。他不再好奇了。

所以，你对我的男孩们怎么看？他问道，在短信里。三秒钟后，屏幕立刻重新亮了起来。

“我们会尽最大努力。”

-

宣布公投结果的时候，Pep在电视前沉默。他双手合握，诺坎普永远不该是空的。

愤怒和困惑点燃了他的心，这是一份爱的痛苦，而记忆中只有一个人让他尝到过最接近的感受。

他需要找到与之相等的平息。

你想念巴塞罗那吗？ 他继续问，这一次是打电话。虽然Jose不会主动联系，但是他总会回复。这是他们之间一个奇怪的新模式。而Jose比他最乐观的想象还要更看透他的本质。

……我讨厌西班牙税务局。对方说。

他在漫长沉默后得到了想要的答案。

-

早在安菲尔德平局出现前，Pep就已经注意到了对方的异常安静。

他已经安静了两年，如果不是Pep对赛程滚瓜烂熟，他几乎要以为当年的国家德比是另一个人的阴谋。

你决定不再用恨意饲养他们了吗？他还在问，面对面，在偶遇的餐厅。只有两个人，老板确保了包厢的私密。

Jose面无表情。他越来越克制自己，就像Pep越来越直截了当。距离他们联赛相遇还有一个多月，Pep有预感媒体们依然得不到想要的东西。

你希望我恨你吗？ 

“我不是你的球迷。我不会因为你在足球上让我失望就憎恨你。”他叹口气，装模作样的挑眉耸肩。“虽然你仍然是我的不幸女神。”

他看见Jose好像是笑了，又好像只是翻了个白眼。但他无法更进一步。

Pep低下头，一只指甲被咬得很短的手抵在他胸口。

“不要给出任何你无法实现的承诺。”对方说。“考虑到我已经这个岁数了，请尊敬一下老年人。”

“这是你学到的教训吗，与其结局惨案，不如最开始就什么都别说。” Pep还有神经冲他笑，多数时候用在发布会上的那一下面部抽搐。“所以你当年和我说的那些话，都不是诚心的吗？”现在他看起来铁石心肠。“真叫人伤心。”

“我说过，我已经这个岁数了，”Jose显然不吃这一套，Pep端详他的面容，和那些他率先醒来的清晨做对比。他们都不再是当时的模样，但他仍然感到相同的感情缠紧了一个普通人的胸口。“太久远的事，不记得了。”

Pep捉住了那只手。

“太遗憾，我是真心的。过去是，现在也是。”

他坦然面对Jose的瞪视。那双眼睛永不浑浊，但Pep已经不惧怕玫瑰的刺。

那只被他握在掌心里的手并没有动。

“如果你不信，也不关我的事。”

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 是瓜自己说他俩现在属于hi-hi relationship的。


End file.
